


Savage

by msheecstazy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cave sex, Dirty Talk, Hunt, M/M, Omegaverse, Shapeshifter, Smut, Wolf AU, bet, izuna omega, tobirama alfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msheecstazy/pseuds/msheecstazy
Summary: Tobirama is in the middle of the forest. His paws touch the damp earth, the wind shakes his hair...He's hunting something, or rather, someone.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Savage

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one.

He could smell the sweet smell hovering in the air since he crossed the bridge. The wet earth on his paw didn't bother him anymore, in fact, it helped. His already silent steps were even more effective and he liked that.

Tobirama was hunting. Lurking, just waiting for his prey to make a new mistake. The first was gone. The smell was in the current. He was not going to be able to escape any longer. Not while there was a member of the Senju clan hunting the damn black wolves.

The Uchiha pack has been the cause of enmity since the beginning of time. They were unjust, always using their skills to take the land and food from the Senju. Fortunately, they also knew how to be lethal, and with that the war between the two had started.

Tobirama was good with the sword in human form, and excellent with teeth and claws in wolf form. The albino was a warrior, since his snow-white fur was his worst defect. He never camouflaged himself. He never disappeared. Tobirama was a moving target, and he had used this feature to become stronger.

A few years ago his older brother, now the leader of the pack, had made a peace deal. Many of both families had perished, and that had sparked the need in the brunette to get a white flag no matter what. And so, after much discussion, it was done. Hashirama achieved such peace. A division of territory was made, and a free zone between the two was also created.

That treaty had been in force for five years. Many Senjus had started to relate to Uchihas and the offspring were growing mixed, thus forcing the current change that most disturbed Tobirama: the lands were no longer divided. Everything was Senju and Uchiha. Everyone could go back and forth.

But now it was time for the hunt, and Tobirama would never let another Uchiha catch his prey.

The almost aphrodisiac scent tingled his nostrils again, and with it an unknown roar came from across the hill. Among the dense and dark trees, Tobirama saw some wolf running past in the direction from which the aroma came.

No! That was his! Running at the highest speed he had, Tobirama soon caught up with the wolf with dark fur like ebony. Roaring from the back of his throat, the fierce warning was made, and with his alpha position and pure blood, Tobirama forced the other to bend down, in an impeccable feline bow.

The albino's red eyes shone with hate as he watched the Uchiha walk away. He realized then that he had also gone away from the initial source, and as the rage grew under his paws again, his alpha pheromone spread through the poison-like air, plaguing the path as he retraced it.

Stopping by the waterfall, he lost the trail of the sweet, mesmerizing smell. Now he could only smell the water and everything around it. Closing his eyes, Tobirama forced himself to concentrate again. Catching the last trace of the odor in the air, the albino's eyes opened towards the waterfall.

His fang was hiding there. Clever. But not enough. Tobirama would devour it, squeeze it and suffocate it. His meal would be unforgettable.

Watching the sunlight shine against the side margins, the albino allowed itself to resume its normal shape. His bones no longer cracked, or even hurt, since he had been coming and going all the time. As one of the main guards of his clan and responsible for training the best warriors, Tobirama never spent many hours in one skin.

As his white hair gave way to fair skin, Tobirama felt a complete loss of smell. However, the reaction of his human skin to the need to hunt was felt like sound waves. It reverberated through all his blood, echoing in the right direction.

Dipping his right foot in the water, he felt the chill of the icy touch against his overheated skin. Next was the other, and before he even blinked, he had already immersed half his body.

Sinking at once, Tobirama swam with skill and patience to the other side. In a single, precise breath, the albino crossed the lake, stopping right in front of the waterfall.

The splashes hit his face, and his short hair bothered his eyes, so he emerged, climbing on the rocks and facing the impetuous fall of that watery veil.

Throwing himself forward, it took Tobirama three seconds to cross the current. Once on the other side, it took him a few more moments to get used to the lighting, but even before he had to, Tobirama already knew that he had found his prey.

The smell was everywhere on that little cave. The odor was sweet, intoxicating. It echoed in his blood, whistling as loudly as if it were a nervous compass for having found the north.

He ran a hand over his face, brushing the irritating drops of water off his eyes so he could open them. In doing so, he tossed his bangs back, and what she saw made his heart skip a beat.

Izuna Uchiha was there, in human form, leaning against the rock wall. His body was covered in a mixture of sweat and fresh water. His eyes shone, his sex gleamed, and his scent had grown even more intense.

Tobirama's body recognized that. It was the union between two species in progress. It was Izuna's heat enchanting and bewitching him. The urgency bubbled up under his skin, in an absurd need to demarcate territory, to make him suffer.

When Izuna sniffed the air and noticed the odor of the albino, the Uchiha frowned and moaned softly, slyly.

“I found you.” Tobirama said, his furious eyes fixed on Izuna's, whose amused glow also contained an erotic promise.

“Yea...”

“And now I'm gonna enter you.”

"Yes," he whispered in desire.

The albino approached a few steps, stopping just inches from Izuna, whose breathing had increased considerably, his chest rising and falling at a steady pace. Then he projected his arm forward, holding the Uchiha by the neck.

His fingers tightened on the soft flesh at the same time that his lips attacked those of the smaller one, the sweet taste reverberated throughout his body, making Tobirama tremble under his own skin, the desire being a silent torture.

Izuna was compatible. He always had been. And heat took it to the extreme. Tobirama needed to bury himself in him, mark him with his essence, make him emanate the aroma of his pheromones and only these. Make him tell them that he had an owner wherever he went.

"Did you like to make me suffer the whole fucking afternoon going around behind you?" he asked, squeezing the target neck with a little more force, making Izuna gasp before smiling.

“I did. And you were right,” he said when the albino weakened his strength, turning him into just a light hold, “you managed to find me before nightfall.”

Izuna pulled Tobirama's arm from his neck, forcing him to lower him, and then he projected his hand to the lower parts, feeling the hard and hot sex against his palm.

“Now do as you promised...” The Uchiha moved his lips closer to Tobirama's, sliding them in an enviable calm. “Fuck me... Hard.”

Tobirama's attack shouldn't have been a surprise, but Izuna still couldn't help but condescendingly giggle. As he was caught by the hair and forced to kneel, he came face to face with what he had in hand.

“Shut the damn mouth.” The tightness in his hair became significantly strong, pulling out another dragged moan, now in pain - and start sucking.

Opening his mouth without delay, Izuna took the swollen sex against his lips. Tobirama was showing no signs of patience, and had started to pump against his lips that were struggling to widen and manage to accommodate the big erection.

His meat was hot, needy. Tobirama's cock beat against the back of his throat in punitive movements. Izuna's entire body shivered, the desire was like an electric current, tingling every inch of her skin.

The sounds of saliva and the coming and going of male stiffness crackled around the cave, reverberating directly into his own sex, this torturously weeping with relief. His interior contracted with each thrust, his natural lubrication running down his legs, such was his need.

Tobirama grunted, the sound wild and masculine. His fingers were still in the middle of Izuna's black clutches, and he kept his head still, thus allowing his sex to continue to penetrate that small mouth.

Izuna loved the feeling of being tortured like that. The shortness of breath, the imposition of long fingers on his skull. Tobirama's scent mingling with his own. Everything was exciting. Everything made his body boil. His interior cried out for the albino's rough sex. He begged for the feeling of depth, of domination.

Like an omega in the middle of heat, that's what this was about. Connection and loss of meaning. That strange love. They were like ying and yang. And that was what made them the perfect couple. The teeth mark on his neck was irritated, yearning for the touch that only his alpha could give him.

Her eyes filled with tears as Tobirama held her head again, now with both hands. The albino's hips increased the friction considerably and Izuna knew what that meant. The growls and heavy breathing was another indication that he was getting close to the summit.

Izuna felt his insides contract in anticipation. The idea of seeing him come all over his body and dominate him with his essence was like offering someone water in the middle of the desert. He needed more than anything.

So the Uchiha looked up, watching Tobirama's expression go from anger to pleasure and vice versa. The albino moved his hips forward one last time before pulling his penis out and starting to masturbate violently.

His shoulders were trembling, and his mouth was bitten in a vain attempt to contain the desperate sounds. Izuna kept his lips open, his chin up and his black eyes looked at the reds with determination.

Stretching his tongue out, he felt the head of Tobirama's penis touch there, rubbing himself as his hand went up and down. It was not long before the albino threw his head back and called out the name of the youngest.

Izuna closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensations. Hot cum fell against his mouth, against his cheeks. Tobirama's roar indicated that it was not over, and now he felt the jets against his neck and torso. The smell was like touching the sky, its interior was drowning. His lubrication continued to slip, he could feel the fluids sliding against his thighs, and that added to the amount of enjoyment in his body made him find his most primitive instincts.

Opening his eyes, he found Tobirama panting. Smiling, he jerked his head forward, taking it to his lips again, wiping away all remnants of the wonderful orgasm. A new wave of need struck Izuna and, therefore, his odor spread like mist. Tobirama hardened again against his lips, and Izuna smiled as the hard cock forced his mouth.

Tobirama pulled him by the hair, holding him by the scruff and throwing him against the nearest wall. The thump on his back did not bother him, since the albino had raised one of his legs, pinning it over the elbow joint.

With the other he released his hair and finally projected it to the middle of Izuna's legs, going straight against the forgotten entrance, dipping three fingers at once, encountering no resistance.

Izuna's moan was dragged and breathless, Tobirama smiled wickedly before kissing him on the mouth, sinking his tongue against that soft cave, at the same time that his fingers moved without the slightest mercy.

Cutting off the kiss and ceasing hand movements, Tobirama moved his lips to the target neck. Izuna's interior contracted again, his body begging for the bite and penetration that Tobirama continued to purposely deprive him of.

The albino's three fingers slowly sank, going to the bottom, rubbing well where he liked it best. Izuna groaned loudly, begging for a relief that wouldn't come anytime soon.

When Tobirama removed his fingers, they came out luscious. Izuna's natural lubrication covering it completely, making everything tastier.

“Look at this...” The albino said, rubbing his teeth against the thin skin of the neck, the protruding canines brushing a few centimeters next to where Izuna needed most. “You’re all wet... Swallowing my fingers as if they were not enough... What do you want? What you need?”

Tobirama exposed his tongue and was now slowly licking the scar from the previous bite. Izuna contracted against his fingers, pulling them in a few millimeters, reinforcing what Tobirama had just said.

“You really are a bastard.” Izuna scolded, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, wrapping the older man's wet hair with one hand while the other used the broad shoulder as a support.

Taking impulse with the only straight leg, Izuna launched himself into the air, forcing Tobirama to catch him. The albino's two hands were now on the short buttocks, squeezing them tightly, holding all the weight of that tiny body.

Izuna held Tobirama by the neck, and in a well-aimed and well-premeditated movement, the brunette got up completely and descended on his erection at once.

The two groaned in unison, the thick timbre joined to the softer and slyer. Izuna's nails contracted, the tip entering the thin skin of the target neck. Tobirama withdrew completely, his buttock muscles and legs as stiff as the rock that tore the Uchiha's back.

Dominated by pure instinct, both Izuna and the albino allowed themselves to be lost in pleasure. The bodies knew what to do. The odors were mixed, the perfect symphony happened.

Feeling Tobirama bury himself against him, Izuna enjoyed the nirvana that was his heat being attended to. Raising his body weight through his arms, Izuna reared his hips, and the albino threw him high for a second, just long enough to put Izuna's legs on his elbows.

Izuna continued to support himself on the neck of the elder, but now, in that new angle, things have changed dramatically in energy. Tobirama's cock hit the bottom. The limitation of the pelvis' movement was great, but the angle he pressed was heaven.

And that was enough for Izuna's hormones to explode in a huge bomb, the smell spreading in the air as if dense clouds of rain had formed.

Tobirama responded to that stimulus with a spectral roar. All the hairs on Izuna's body stood on end as the albino's penis grew inside. The soft flesh filled it completely, with no gaps to escape. Izuna felt flanked, her mind flying in the limbo of lust.

The bigger one snarled as he charged non-stop. Tobirama felt his cock slip, and the way Izuna's insides contracted around him made him almost see blood.

He needed to bite him. He was needed to come. He needed more.

Izuna raised his face, exposing his own throat to Tobirama. He didn't even think twice.

Attacking the jugular, the albino really bit. His teeth dug into the pale skin. The taste of sweat, flesh and blood flooded his tongue, the sensation of ecstasy going straight to his balls, lodging there violently, the orgasm strangled in the head of his cock.

For Izuna it was like dying. The most poisonous and sweetest death in the world. This was what it was like to be bitten by your alpha. His entire body convulsed. Nature was perfect. They were perfect. Izuna screamed for the albino's name as his body tremors worsened. Tobirama's penis hit exactly the right spot, and when that added up when burying the canines, Izuna couldn't take it.

His vision went dark, his senses turned off. The Uchiha was no longer in control of his own body as his insides were deliciously punished and all his cells enjoyed an unusual orgasm.

Tobirama still had his mouth against his white throat, and the moment Izuna's whole body crushed his, he couldn't hold on any longer. His whole body was screaming. His penis gushed nonstop, his stiffness now even more swollen, held Izuna's insides, bringing the two together, deep.

His instinct causing the knot to be formed and all his enjoyment to end within the Uchiha.

His hormones exploded evenly, filling the entire cave, surpassing Izuna's, plaguing his entire body on the outside and inside. Tobirama was now everywhere. Wherever Izuna went they would know that he had an alpha. That Izuna belonged to him.

When Izuna regained consciousness he smiled. Tobirama remained still, his large body trembling slightly under his side, which remained swollen, insisting on exercising its natural role.

Taking advantage of the waves of endorphins, Izuna leaned his face against his sweaty forehead, kissed the top of her damp hair and enjoyed the long minutes it took until Tobirama's penis returned to normal size and finally slipped out of him, allowing himself o also stretch his legs.

When he touched the ground, Izuna became unbalanced. Tobirama caught him in an instant, and the two laughed as the Uchiha regained his leg strength in a second attempt.

“That was... Wow.” Tobirama said, laughing lightly as he sat on the floor.

Izuna accompanied him in laughter and in the act. Putting his hands together, the Uchiha caressed the albino's, and turned to him with shining eyes and a silly smile from someone who was truly sated on his face.

“My god, how was it! My legs need a few more minutes...”

Izuna's satisfied laugh was with music to the older man's ears. They shared that comfortable silence for a few more long minutes. The sunset happened outside. Tobirama could see the orange light edging in the middle of the fall of water, and by his accounts there were still about twenty minutes before nightfall. It was time to go.

Getting up and helping Izuna to do the same, Tobirama kissed him lightly on each cheek and then on the lip.

“Let's go home?”

Izuna agreed and the two passed by the waterfall, finding the lake next and swimming to the edge. When they climbed the earthy part, the Uchiha looked at his companion and put his hand on his stomach.

“I hope we can do it this time...”

“We’re gong. And if it doesn't work out, we'll try again.”

Tobirama hugged his little omega in an attempt to comfort him and when he hugged him back, the albino knew that everything was fine.

“I love you, Izuna.”

“Me too, Tobirama. Very much.”

After a smile exchange that only two lovers can offer, Izuna watched Tobirama take his other form, transforming himself into the beautiful white wolf with red eyes that he admired so much.

Then he did the same, and when his black paws touched the floor of the same color, the two of them ran to the house they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
